


Сладкие сердечки

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Это был не самый оригинальный подарок из тех, что Уилджек когда-либо презентовал ему.
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	Сладкие сердечки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candy Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683939) by [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow). 



Если говорить о подарках, то этот был не самым оригинальным из всех, что Уилджек когда-либо презентовал ему.

Он был даже относительно нормальным; в чём-то кибертронцы были схожи с людьми, и если дело касалось знаков любви, энергоновые и масляные лакомства считались классикой, хотя люди, как правило, предпочитали обмениваться шоколадом и сладостями, а не потенциально опасными для них источниками топлива. В большинстве случаев.

Разумеется, только потому, что это был вполне обычный подарок, у Рэтчета не возникло мыслей о том, чтобы тут же со всеми мерами предосторожности выкинуть его в ближайшее окно. Чёрт возьми, одного только знания о том, что Уилджек что-либо смастерил, было достаточно, чтобы заставить рядового меха нырнуть в укрытие — и не важно, что далеко не все изобретения гонщика взрывались или иным образом выходили из под контроля. Но именно те, с которыми это происходило, имели склонность делать это так эффектно, что запоминались намного лучше, чем его значительно более незаметные и многочисленные успехи.

Это никоим образом не помешало Рэтчету громко и решительно установить политику «никаких собственных изобретений в качестве знаков любви, больше никогда» после инцидента с самодельным «Дроном-уборщиком/Помощником по медбэю», который распределял своё время между разливанием масла и охладителя повсюду (это если он ещё не брызгал ими в лица посетителей; Тракс с Санстрикером были в ярости, и дрон лишь чудом уцелел после того, как они оба расстреляли по нему боекомплект) и приведением файлов Рэтчета в такой беспорядок, что старшему медику потребовался почти ворн тщательной и кропотливой сортировки для того, чтобы снова вернуть их в первоначальное состояние. Даже агентам специального назначения, снискавшим благодаря Джаззу славу отъявленных диверсантов или просто любителей посмеяться над чужим несчастьем, во время своих «учебных миссий» ни разу не удавалось привести медбэй Рэтчета в столь плачевный вид.

И это был лишь первый инцидент из многих. Рэтчет до сих пор вздрагивал, когда кто-то упоминал в его присутствии складной ящик для инструментов (надо отдать ему должное, когда тот в конце концов взорвался, осыпав градом инструментов залёгших посреди поля битвы ботов, один особо заковыристый гаечный ключ пригвоздил Мегатрона прямо в лоб; по крайней мере, это было смешно — если бы кто-то смог стереть из памяти воспоминания о летающих ножовках). Инцидент с «многофункциональным инструментом» собственного производства тоже лучше было предать забвению — и не только потому, что Рэтчет едва не лишился манипулятора по причине его недоработки, а «новый и усовершенствованный сканер» тем более не стоил того, чтобы о нём думать.

Уилджек выглядел как побитый турбо-лисёнок после того, как Рэтчет ужесточил правила, но старший медик остался твёрд в своём решении — и лишь затем уточнил, что запрет не распространяется на самодельное топливо, что вновь сделало Уилджека счастливым почти на 100%. И поэтому, возвращаясь к себе домой после долгого напряжённого дня, Рэтчет часто находил на своей платформе ожидающий его куб сверхзарядки или коробку сладостей, когда его счастливый и также освободившийся от службы бондмейт не вручал их ему лично.

Как учёный и инженер, Уилджек отличался удивительным отсутствием воображения, когда дело касалось формы и вкуса сладостей (отчасти потому что он сам любил простые конфеты с нежным вкусом, и, что немаловажно, их любил Рэтчет, а отчасти потому что Уилджек достаточно хорошо разбирался в химии и точно знал, что нельзя смешивать компоненты случайным образом, надеясь получить что-нибудь аппетитное). Он всегда следовал одному и тому же рецепту и всегда придавал им форму небольших кубиков, просто и аккуратно упакованных.

Учитывая все эти особенности, Уилджеку удалось сделать ассортимент домашних сладостей, которые он презентовал старшему медику, как можно более необычным.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался изобретатель, ярко мигая голосовыми индикаторами по бокам своей головы.— Как тебе? Нравится?

Рэтчет приподнял надлинзовый щиток, затем вновь взглянул на коробку со сладостями в своих руках. Они определённо не были стандартными; ярко голубого цвета вместо обычного пурпурно-розового, а вот форма…

— Что это за форма? — спросил он, взяв одну из них и осторожно держа её двумя пальцами. Уилджек, казалось, немного съёжился, но его голосовые индикаторы по-прежнему ярко светились.

— Ну, разумеется это сердце, — заявил он, как будто это была самая обычная вещь во вселенной. — Знаешь, как те хьюманские органы?

Рэтчет нахмурился:  
— Мех. Я видел настоящие человеческие сердца на тех видео, что нам присылали с медицинских курсов, и они определённо выглядят не так.  
Он был уверен, так как просмотрел несколько записей аутопсии, чтобы узнать больше о человеческом теле, на случай, если что-то произойдёт с их человеческими товарищами, когда он будет рядом. Учитывая то, как часто они подвергали себя опасности, он считал, что имеет на это полное право.

Уилджек потёр заднюю часть шлема.  
— Разумеется, нет, — признался он, потому что ему тоже пришлось смотреть эти видео, кроме того, Рэтчет настаивал, чтобы каждый, кто регулярно имел дело с людьми, посмотрел их на случай, если вдруг понадобится срочная медицинская помощь, а Уилджек проводил достаточно времени со старшим Уитвики, чтобы пройти квалификацию. — Но люди обычно рисуют сердца так, особенно их спарклинги.

— Хмм, правда? Но почему они это делают? Хотя, нет, не отвечай, — поправил себя Рэтчет. Ему не требовалось знать, почему люди делали то, что они делали, как минимум, это могло привести к перегреву процессора или вызвать конфликт медицинских протоколов в случае обнаружения очередной вредной привычки, которой они безответственно потакали.  
— Лучше скажи, почему ты решил подарить мне эти… сладкие сердечки? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Уилджек склонил голову, сияя оптикой:  
— Ты знаешь, что зимой люди отмечают день влюблённых? Сегодня, если быть точным. Пары устраивают романтические ужины и дарят друг другу подарки, чтобы показать, как сильно они любят друг друга.

— Но почему? Разве они не делают этого всё остальное время? Я думал, что Спайк ходит с Карли в ресторан каждую неделю?

Уилджек пожал плечами:  
— Так и есть. Я полагаю, сегодня просто особенный день, когда все делают это одновременно. Во всяком случае, люди преподносят друг другу подарки, в том числе сладости виде сердец. И я подумал, что тебе возможно тоже понравятся эти «сладкие сердечки».

— Люди считают романтичной еду, похожую на то, что совмещает у них функции камеры искры и топливного насоса? — удивлённо спросил Рэтчет, бросая на сладости в форме сердечек недоумевающий взгляд. — Как только я решил, что от них не стоит ожидать ничего более странного… — пробормотал он и лишь затем обратил внимание на поникшего Уилджека. Оптика изобретателя потеряла блеск, а прикосновение его ЭМ-поля, хоть и слабо, выдавало его внезапное замешательство.  
— Тем не менее, эти сладости выглядят восхитительно. Спасибо тебе, Уилджек, — поспешно добавил Рэтчет.  
Он одарил своего бондмейта широкой улыбкой и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку шлема:  
— Хочешь разделить их со мной?

Голосовые индикаторы Уилджека вспыхнули, когда он приблизился и обнял медика за пояс:  
— С удовольствием.


End file.
